Searing Pain
by HappyGilmore27
Summary: This is a One-shot. Jesse is turned Strigoi and attacks Rose. What will happen? Read to find out.


I was sitting on my bed staring at my ceiling thinking about Dimitri. He was my bad ass Russian sexy god. He was amazing. Although we couldn't be together until I graduated, that didn't mean we didn't ever not steal kisses or anything like that. Oh, my god he was an amazing kisser. Every time our lips met it was like fireworks were shooting above my head.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash coming in through my door. It startled me so much that I was alert and ready for anything that would come my way. But what I saw next did not prepare me for anything that I thought I would have been prepared for.

In front of my eyes was a Strigoi. The red-rimmed eyes totally gave him away, along with the pale tongue that kept licking his lips. But this Strigoi was not any Strigoi. It was Jesse Zeklos. Ha. Of all people, I'm not suprised at this. He was always doing stupid stunts that got him into trouble. I laughed in my mind.

I looked down to Jesse's hand to find he was holding a rather sharp object. Of course it wasn't a stake. Strigoi couldn't touch stakes. But his object looked similar to a stake. It was almost knife like. Oh no. This can not be good.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. I hope you enjoy being a blood whore because I am going to enjoy drinking your blood very much for the next while until I kill you," he said menacingly. Although it wasn't very convincing because Jesse was always such a jackass. But I guess we have to be startled every now and then by someone totally unexpected.

Fast as lighting, he was over by my side holding me off the ground by my neck, his hand has such a tight grip that I can't breathe.

"Rose, there is no way I'm going to let you live. If I can't have you and drink from you, then no one will be able to. Not even your Russian mentor will be able to stop me. Too bad you're in here alone. You might have been able to distract me. But there is no way you'll be able to now. I'm going to watch your every move making sure you don't try to escape and come up with some mystery plan to kill me. There is is no way I will allow that to happen."

With that he took the knife he was holding and made a cut deep into my arm, allowing blood to fall free. Then he threw me up against a wall, causing a loud sickening crack in the back of my head followed by wetness that could be nothing other than blood. Oh, great. This just sucks.

"I'll be back, my little Rose. Then you and I will have a feast of our own." He smiled an evil smile. I just glared at him, reaching up to my arm to try to stop the pain. With that he got up and left.

I was feeling a little dizzy. I could feel the effects of my cracked skull starting to overtake me. But before I could let darkness overtake me, I quickly grabbed my cell phone and called Dimitri.

He answered on the first ring.

"Rose, why are you calling so late at night?" He sounded irritated.

"Jesse... he's... ow... a Strigoi. He's here... in my room... ouch! He wants.... to kill... me." I could barely get the words out, I was in so much pain. I was panting and gasping for air. My head was pouding so hard, causing me to see black spots and my arm was searing with pain.

"Rose, I'm coming over now. Is there any way for you to get out of there?" He sounded panicked now.

"No, I don't... think so." OW! This pain was horrible! "Dimitri, hurry! It hurts! Please!" I was begging now. But I didn't care. I was in trouble and I needed help.

"Stay on the phone with me. If he comes back in, hide the phone but stay on the line. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Stay with me Roza, you have to. How badly are you injured?"

"I have..." I started to tell him but then I heard Jesse in the hallway talking to someone else. "Bring others. He's coming! Hurry!"

The phone went silent on the other side but I knew he was still there. I tried to hide the phone in my jean pockets. Jesse wouldn't be able to find it there. But that didn't work so I stuffed it in my jacket pocket.

"Hey blood whore. I knew you would come around soon," he said.

The spots started to become worse as time went by. But as the spots became worse, so did the pain and my injuries.

Jesse punched me right in the temple causing me to fall over. Jesse then took his knife and stabbed me in the stomach and pulled out the knife then making another deep cut but this time to my leg. I gave a blood curdling scream. The pain was horrible.

Jesse's fangs were just at the side of my neck ready to bite when I heard my badass Russian's voice.

"Roza!"

Jesse was then ripped off of me and staked. He was finally dead.

Knowing that Jesse was dead, the blackness started to become worse and worse.

"Rose? Rose? Roza! Stay with me! Do not give up on me!" Dimitri cradled me in his arms and started to run to the infirmary. "Roza, don't go to sleep on me. Open your eyes. Look at me!" I tried to do as was told. I opened my eyes to find pain, worry, and sadness mixed into Dimitri's features. Emotions that didn't belong there. If I was gonna die, I wanted to remember him happy. Not with this horrible expression plastered on his face.

"I love you Comrade," I whispered.

"I love you too Roza," was the last thing I heard before I gave into the darkness, falling into unconsciousness.

I woke up with bright lights shining overhead blinding me on the instant. I felt slight pressure on the inside of my hand and I immediately tensed.

I looked over to my side to find Dimitri sitting next to me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Roza! Oh thank god you're alright! I thought I lost you." He sounded so sad. It pained me to know that I was the cause of his sadness.

"Don't worry, comrade. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I know. But I didn't know what to expect. I found you laying on the ground all crumpled up. It brought back the horrible memories of me finding you in Spokane. I just don't know if i could deal with that again."

"Comrade, sh, sh. It's okay now. Nothing bad will ever happen to me again. Not with you there to protect me." That was hard for me to say. We both knew that Moroi were supposed to be put before a Dhampir, but with Dimitri and me, it was a little bit different. We knew that we were more important to each other. I was never going to let anything happen to him.

"I love you Rose. So much. I'll never let anything happen to you."

"I love you too, Comrade."


End file.
